Random! Cartoons (2008)
Random! Cartoons is a spin-off of the Nickelodeon animation showcase Oh Yeah! Cartoons. Produced by Frederator Studios and Nickelodeon Animation Studios for the Nicktoons, it premiered on December 6, 2008 and ended on August 14, 2009. Voice Cast *Alanna Ubach - Computer Voice (ep8), Mrs. Abbott (ep8), Roger Jones (ep8), Samantha (ep8) *Aliki Theofilopoulos - Fortune Fish (ep4), Kelly (ep9), Kid#1 (ep4), Mrs. Dusenberry (ep9), Sweet Little Girl (ep4) *André Sogliuzzo - Contest Judge (ep4), Yaki (ep4) *Andrew Dickman - Filthy Viking (ep3), Working Troll#2 (ep3) *Andy Morris - Evil Butthead (ep12) *Annie Mumolo - Little Prince (ep7), Melissa (ep10), Munchie (ep7), Patch (ep10), Pixie (ep7), Rusty (ep10), Strikeout (ep5) *Audrey Wasilewski - Bessie (ep5) *Becky Thyre - Electrisha (ep5) *Betsy Foldes - Mom (ep12) *Billy West - Moobeard (ep1), Value Guy (ep1) *Brett Pels - Bitboy (ep11), Flower Wicky (ep11), Shop Owner (ep11), Zero (ep11) *Candi Milo - Bee (ep1), Octopus Dude (ep4), Yumi (ep4) *Cathy Lewis - Bouche (ep5) *Chara Hammonds - Video Vixen#1 (ep5), Video Vixen#2 (ep5) *Charles Kim - Black Violet (ep11) *Charlie Schlatter - Boy (ep11), Sugarfoot (ep11) *Cheryl Chase - Nurse#1 (ep5), Nurse#2 (ep5) *Chuck McCann - Buck (ep12) *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Mom (ep3), Tiffany (ep3) *Danica McKellar - Katerina Metropoulos (ep9) *Dave (Gruber) Allen - Dark Blade of Fire (ep1) *David Busch - Dad (ep3), Jockey (ep3), Racetrack Announcer (ep3) *David Hornsby - Fanboy (ep13), Kid#2 (ep13) *David Shaughnessey - Blimey (ep12) *deMann - Announcer (ep5) *Debi Derryberry - Pop Singer (ep12), Teen at Cookie Nook (ep12) *Dee Bradley Baker - Carrot (ep1), Dolphins (ep5), Duck (ep2), Newspaper Guy (ep11), Rainicorn (ep2), Senor Swampy (ep5), Seymour (ep1), Snow Golem (ep2), Socko (ep11), Tabby (ep2), Turkey (ep5) *Don Cameron - Old Man #2 (ep12), Swuawk (ep12) *Don LaFontaine - Monster (ep13) *Doug Tennapel - Chipmonk 1 (ep1), Chipmonk 2 (ep1) *E.G. Daily - Co-Worker #1 (ep10), One-Eyed Bird (ep10), Victor (ep10) *Elijah Runcorn - Ned (ep1) *Erica Luttrell - Road Show Announcer (ep1), Sailorbird (ep1) *Frankie Ingrassia - Classmate (ep9), Tess (ep9) *Fred Stoller - Al (ep5) *Fred Tatasciore - Mr. Papier (ep10) *Greg Eagles - Blind Guy (ep5), Body Guard (ep5), James Brown Clock (ep5), Silkbone (ep5), Teapot (ep5) *Hilda Boulware - Mother's Voice (ep5) *Hynden Walch - Ms. Chic (ep5), Olympia (ep5) *Jeff Bennett - Apeman#3 (ep5), Fanman (ep13), Gaillard (ep12), Grandpa (ep12), Lenny (ep13), Punky (ep2), Zan-Tar (ep5) *Jeff Doucette - Ivan (ep3), Olaf (ep3) *Jennie Kwan - Bitgirl (ep11), Edu (ep11), Myang Myang (ep11) *Jennifer Hale - Co-Worker #3 (ep10), Express Mail (ep10), Mom (ep10), Ms. Penelope (ep11) *Jess Harnell - Crank (ep12), Man at Cookie Nook (ep12) *Jim Connor - Super John Doe (ep12) *Jessica DiCicco - Fuzzy Animal (ep7), Gloom (ep7), Plasmatot (ep5), Smart Alec (ep5) *Jessie Flower - Peggy (ep3) *Jim Meskimen - Neighbor John (ep10), Stumpy (ep10), Thom Cat (ep10) *Jim Wyatt - Cyrus (ep12) *John DiMaggio - Ice Clops (ep2), Jake (ep2), Mumpy (ep1), Roy (ep12) *John Kassir - Fire Elemental (ep2), Ice King (ep2) *John Zee - Mayor (ep12) *June Foray - Mall Walker (ep12), Man at Garbage Can (ep12), Old Man #1 (ep12) *Karen Malina White - Mindy 500 (ep5) *Kari Wahlgren - Leprechaun (ep7), Mom (ep7), Sparkles (ep7) *Kevin Michael Richardson - Announcer (ep7), Applause Fish (ep7), Dad (ep7), Hondo (ep8), Ice Monster (ep13), Infinite Goliath (ep8), Mechaneck (ep8), Zit (ep7) *Kimberly Brooks - Super John Doe, Jr. (ep12) *Kyle A. Carrozza - Ungentlemanly Pig (ep1), Ungus (ep1) *LaTonya Holmes - Gypcy (ep9) *Lloyd Sherr - Narrator (ep11) *Lynne Maclean - Tabby's Mom (ep2) *Marc Graue - Anchorman (ep12) *Maurice LaMarche - Apeman#1 (ep5), Birdsdorf (ep5), Bjorn (ep3), Dog Catcher (ep11), Elecaptain Sam (ep11), Klemp (ep1), Pickle Cop (ep11), Working Troll#1 (ep3) *Nancy Cartwright - Chum Chum (ep13), Kid#1 (ep13) *Nika Futterman - Cathy (ep12) *Niki Yang - Baby Rabbit (ep1) *Paige Moss - Princess Bubblegum (ep2) *Pendleton Ward - Abraham Lincoln (ep2), Old Man (ep2) *Phil Nee - Bomba (ep11), Dr. Dee (ep11) *Quinton Flynn - Spencer Applebaum (ep9), Spencer Spencerson (ep9), Winking Kid (ep9) *Raul Aguirre, Jr. - Razorklaw (ep5) *René Auberjonois - Apeman#2 (ep5), Hornswiggle (ep5) *Rob Paulsen - Solomon Fix (ep1) *Rodger Bumpass - Lemurman (ep2) *S. Scott Bullock - Co-Worker #2 (ep10), Dorothy (ep1), Dr. Carnage (ep8), Gi (ep10), Hummingbird (ep1), Mr. Abbott (ep8), Raffe (ep10), Timmy (ep8) *Sandy Fox - Robin (ep12) *Scott Fresina - Urban (ep12) *Teresa Ganzel - Lulu (ep12) *Tress MacNeille - Ma (ep3) *Zack Shada - Pen (ep2) Category:Cartoons Category:2008 Cartoons